Before Re-write of ep11
by barbarazav00
Summary: Written shortly before ep.11 . Kirito x Asuna, mild fluff. This story will escalate, but will never go out of the honeymoon phase. :) Please stick around!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction (ever), made for entertainment purposes only! Hope you enjoy :)

(Takes place in SAO during Kirito and Asuna's honeymoon)

* * *

Kirito woke up.

He woke up on his side wondering what the cold on his arm was, or rather, what was not keeping it warm. He pulled his arm back in and cuddled in himself feeling small, as if, well, something- no, someone- was missing. He didn't worry over it though, in his half-awake state of mind. But when he reached out (as if to grab someone's waist) he instantly knew that something; someone was missing. Procrastinating to lift himself up, he sleepily opened one eye to find -an angel? _Who is that girl? _he thought. _Why is she here? Surely not for me. _But he forced himself to look once more, as a bright and bubbly aura was striking him blind. _Ahh.. what a wonderful sight to wake up to. _His thoughts were not only awake, but almost over flowing as Kirito was mesmerized by his wife. He was swimming in his memories as the events of the night before were all washing up on him. Reminding him how lucky, how fortunate, and just how blessed he was to even know such a great person in the first place. _I could look at her forever. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. Graceful. Mine. _However, it seems as if Kirito's mouth must have been moving along with his thoughts when his goddess slightly turned around, just enough to show her profile. "Asuna."

Asuna was thinking.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the love of her life would awake. She thought herself rude to not allow her lover to wake up with her in the morning, especially it being the first of mornings. _As much as even I would enjoy it,_ she thought to herself, _I want to admire this scenery. _Asuna was not only talking about the handsome boy in her bed. _The boy who i love, the boy who i will only love. _She opened the sliding glass door and curtains to step out on her porch. Before basking in the warm, digitized sun, she stood to admire the boy. _The holographic boy. _She closed the curtains just enough so that a slit as sharp as her rapier barely cut the curtains, it seemed. _It sure is nice today. The breeze today isn't as electrical as other days. The lakes in the view seem so realistic. I seem real today. actually. I wonder if my prince has anything to do with it. But it's not like I am going to hold back what i feel. Maybe it's my feelings that allow me to feel this way. But i couldn't be feeling anything had it not been allowed to. Love is a bunch of zeros and ones here. _Asuna was staring into the clouds in the sky, when she heard her own name faintly called out by none other than, "Kirito?"

She reacted slower than usual, Kirito had already been a pace away from her in the time she had processed what just happened. Kirito pecked her forehead lightly, but it was from the bottom of his heart. "Good morning, Asuna-san." Asuna smiled at Kirito. Hazel met onyx, and she couldn't help but get lost in him. "Good morning, Kirito-kun." Asuna stared off into the scenery before her. "It's beautiful today, don't you think?" She wasn't looking in his direction, but Kirito heard the smile in her voice. _This is why I love her. _Kirito place one hand over her waist staring off into the view his porch provided. "I think it's a wonderful day. But you alone are all the scenery i need. " Asuna was washed with pink in her cheeks, and turned to face Kirito only enough so he could see the pink growing in her cheeks. "Kirito-kun.." she gave him a light brush of her lips right at his cheek, "don't go saying this now."

"hey but it's never been more true." Kirito teased.

"I could say the same too, you know." Asuna smirked back while playfully giving a push from her hips.

"Not as much as I can, though," Kirito was growing a red on his face, he whispered to Asuna, "But i'm lucky just to have you right now, you know."

Asuna was very much flattered. She felt her face blossoming a red rose as she tried to hide in her lover's chest. "Come on now, let me make us some breakfast. Then we will decide what to do today."

Kirito happily followed along, knowing his wife's cooking to be the absolute best.

"Asuna, before we eat, I need to tell you something."

"Yes..? What is it?"

Kirito felt the nervousness clinging, "I. I-I.." So he pushed it aside and focused on Asuna, "I love you. "

Asuna knew that was the same face he gave her the exact night before. "I love you too. " And she could feel herself smile.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first FanFiction (ever), made for entertainment purposes only! Hope you enjoy :)

(Takes place in SAO during Kirito and Asuna's honeymoon)

* * *

Kirito woke up.

He woke up on his side wondering what the cold on his arm was, or rather, what was not keeping it warm. He pulled his arm back in and cuddled in himself feeling small, as if, well, something- no, someone- was missing. He didn't worry over it though, in his half-awake state of mind. But when he reached out (as if to grab someone's waist) he instantly knew that something; someone was missing. Procrastinating to lift himself up, he sleepily opened one eye to find -an angel? _Who is that girl? _he thought. _Why is she here? Surely not for me. _But he forced himself to look once more, as a bright and bubbly aura was striking him blind. _Ahh.. what a wonderful sight to wake up to. _His thoughts were not only awake, but almost over flowing as Kirito was mesmerized by his wife. He was swimming in his memories as the events of the night before were all washing up on him. Reminding him how lucky, how fortunate, and just how blessed he was to even know such a great person in the first place. _I could look at her forever. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. Graceful. Mine. _However, it seems as if Kirito's mouth must have been moving along with his thoughts when his goddess slightly turned around, just enough to show her profile. "Asuna."

Asuna was thinking.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the love of her life would awake. She thought herself rude to not allow her lover to wake up with her in the morning, especially it being the first of mornings. _As much as even I would enjoy it,_ she thought to herself, _I want to admire this scenery. _Asuna was not only talking about the handsome boy in her bed. _The boy who i love, the boy who i will only love. _She opened the sliding glass door and curtains to step out on her porch. Before basking in the warm, digitized sun, she stood to admire the boy. _The holographic boy. _She closed the curtains just enough so that a slit as sharp as her rapier barely cut the curtains, it seemed. _It sure is nice today. The breeze today isn't as electrical as other days. The lakes in the view seem so realistic. I seem real today. actually. I wonder if my prince has anything to do with it. But it's not like I am going to hold back what i feel. Maybe it's my feelings that allow me to feel this way. But i couldn't be feeling anything had it not been allowed to. Love is a bunch of zeros and ones here. _Asuna was staring into the clouds in the sky, when she heard her own name faintly called out by none other than, "Kirito?"

She reacted slower than usual, Kirito had already been a pace away from her in the time she had processed what just happened. Kirito pecked her forehead lightly, but it was from the bottom of his heart. "Good morning, Asuna-san." Asuna smiled at Kirito. Hazel met onyx, and she couldn't help but get lost in him. "Good morning, Kirito-kun." Asuna stared off into the scenery before her. "It's beautiful today, don't you think?" She wasn't looking in his direction, but Kirito heard the smile in her voice. _This is why I love her. _Kirito place one hand over her waist staring off into the view his porch provided. "I think it's a wonderful day. But you alone are all the scenery i need. " Asuna was washed with pink in her cheeks, and turned to face Kirito only enough so he could see the pink growing in her cheeks. "Kirito-kun.." she gave him a light brush of her lips right at his cheek, "don't go saying this now."

"hey but it's never been more true." Kirito teased.

"I could say the same too, you know." Asuna smirked back while playfully giving a push from her hips.

"Not as much as I can, though," Kirito was growing a red on his face, he whispered to Asuna, "But i'm lucky just to have you right now, you know."

Asuna was very much flattered. She felt her face blossoming a red rose as she tried to hide in her lover's chest. "Come on now, let me make us some breakfast. Then we will decide what to do today."

Kirito happily followed along, knowing his wife's cooking to be the absolute best.

"Asuna, before we eat, I need to tell you something."

"Yes..? What is it?"

Kirito felt the nervousness clinging, "I. I-I.." So he pushed it aside and focused on Asuna, "I love you. "

Asuna knew that was the same face he gave her the exact night before. "I love you too. " And she could feel herself smile.


End file.
